


Wing(s)

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: A continuation of Undisclosed Desires





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Wing

Mark woke on the floor of his attic, the candles blown out, the room completely dark. The demon was gone.

He swallowed hard, picking up the candles and offerings and putting them away quickly before going up to scrub the pentagram from the floor, beginning a quick search around the house for the demon.

There was no sign of him. Mark prayed that he had gone back to wherever the hell he'd come from as he grabbed his spell book to look for a way to find him.

-

Anti hummed as he walked through the streets of Ireland, hiding in plain sight as Mark's love interest. But if he was going to stay here for any amount of time, he had to take care of Jack. There couldn't be two of them walking around.

Anti stopped at the corner of Jack’s street, making sure there wasn't anyone in sight before disappearing, appearing again in Jack’s room, a surprised yelp signalling that he was not alone.

He dropped his disguise when he saw that it was Jack, looming over the mortal with large, black wings and black and green eyes boring into the other.

_"H̨͢͞͝e҉̶l̴̨͢ĺ̵̸͠o̵̸,̛͝ ̧S̸͠e̶̵à̧͘n̡̡̢̕."_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short!!


End file.
